


Dealing with the Dog

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Sandburg's Problem [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of Mount Megan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with the Dog

  
You know, I’ve heard the term ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ but I never thought I would have occasion to see it firsthand. I mean, I knew that Sam could be vindictive, I’ve seen it. I had told Megan about it before she went to have a friendly chat.

“Sort of a woman to woman bonding thing, you get me Mate?”

Sure, I got it… but didn’t stop me from eaves dropping on them while they sat in the café across from the station and natter on about men and dating and Sandburg. Sam was all too happy to dish about the posturing of Cascade’s most eligible bachelor and his numerous exploits of the women of the city, and especially his dating practices.

Most of it I would have agreed with, years ago when I first started working with him, I had likened him to a dog humping any available table leg he could find. It had sort of become a running joke with us. Sam didn’t seem to think it was so funny. And she had no problem with a little Blair-bashing when she had such an open audience in Megan. Megan, of course, played her cards very close to her vest, as it were. Until that one remark that left the both of us feeling very cold.

“It’s like I said to him the last time, when that woman Carolyn left the loft. He was a horn dog with no idea what real commitment was. He had been a bastard then and he’s still a bastard today. I wouldn’t be surprised if he still lusted after Ellison, damned Fag.”

Don’t ask me how I kept Megan from killing the venomous bitch. Sometimes it didn’t pay to underestimate the Aussie women.

I think Sam should regain her sight by the time she’s moved down to Oregon. Shame about her hair, though.  



End file.
